


Touma and Yashiro read Ouga/Schraube fanfiction

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: The Misadventures of the cast of Masqueraider Ouga [3]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Touma and Yashiro read fanfics of their characters in Ouga being shipped. Enough said.
Relationships: Akagi Touma & Akechi Goro, Akagi Touma & Tsurugi Yashiro, Tsurugi Yashiro & Akechi Goro
Series: The Misadventures of the cast of Masqueraider Ouga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Just to make it easier for y’all, Kazan Sato is Ouga’s human name, and Kuro Nakamura is Schraube’s! The italics are the fic, and bolded italics are Kazan’s thoughts, and/or for emphasis. If it’s a stream of bold it’s a thought, if it’s a bolded word in normal italics it’s for emphasis!

“Numbers” by “DetectiveGrayPigeon” 

“Hm. This one looks good.” Touma spoke up, talking to Yashiro on the other line. 

“Seems like it.” 

“Alright, let’s begin.”

_ Masqueraider Ouga… or as his human identity was called, Kazan Sato. (Seriously, who names their kid Volcano?) _

“Yeah, they figured out that they practically just mushed two names together without much thought. Hyoma Kiba at least sounds good. Kazan Sato? Literally just named me Volcano. I mean, come on.” Touma said with a small chuckle. 

“Your last name literally has the word red in it, I don’t think you have room to complain.”

“Says the guy whose last name is literally ‘sword’.”

“...”

“Screw it, let’s just continue.”

_ He ran his fingers through his red hair. Today was quiet. Too quiet.  _

_...And an explosion sounds in the distance.  _

_ “And… I jinxed it.” Kazan muttered to himself.  _

_ He bolted over to the scene, having his whole Magical Girl transformation sequence.  _

“...I mean, they’re not wrong, I’m just used to a different kind of Magical Girl transformation.” Yashiro quipped. 

“Shut up, it’s just getting good.” Touma said, and he continued reading. 

_ “Schraube! This is not the time!” Ouga said. “Goddamn it, I hate this about you! You say you respect me, but all you do is bug me day in and day out.”  _

_ “Hmph. Don’t miss me?” Schraube said, smirking. “He would never treat me like this.”  _

_ “He?” _

_ “Just ignore that.” _

_ “Agh. Why do you do this all the time anyway?! Your plans used to be much further apart!” _

_ “Maybe I just wanted to see you.”  _

_ “Yeah, well, take my phone number if you want to talk to me that badly.” _

_ “Was that a serious offer?” _

_ “If it means you’ll stop trying to destroy the world so goddamn often, yes.”  _

_ “Alright then, deal.” _

“Damn. This is getting good. I wonder what happens-“

“aGH-”

“...Yashiro, you’re ahead of me, aren’t you.”

“I just finished the chapter. Please, I’m begging you, keep reading.”

“Okay, okay!”

_ The next morning, Kazan’s phone rang wildly.  _

_ “Nngh… Babe? What are you doing calling me so early? It’s a Sunday!” _

“Oh, come on, they’re going to tear apart an established relationship?!”

“Touma. Shut up and keep reading. It’s not what you think.”

_ “...I knew it.” _

_ “What? What did you know?” _

_ “...”  _

_ “Kuro?” _

“Oh Naga, they didn’t!” Touma said, covering his mouth. 

“They did.”

_ “Nice to see you again… Ouga.” _

_ “...Oh, fuck. Oh  _ **_fuck._ ** _ No! No, this is not happening! My boyfriend is  _ **_not_ ** _ Dr. Schraube!” _

_ “Believe it.” _

“THEY DIDN’T. NO WAY. THAT IS  _ NOT _ WHAT I WAS EXPECTING!”

“I’m still writing a comment, don’t go on without me.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll leave a comment too.”

**Comments**

HeterochromaticPrettyBoyTM: I loved this. “ _...Oh, fuck. Oh  _ **_fuck._ ** _ No! No, this is not happening! My boyfriend is  _ **_not_ ** _ Dr. Schraube!”  _ That line was brilliant, in my opinion. And the joke about the Magical Girl Transformation Sequence made me laugh. Honestly this whole thing is amazing so far, and I’ll be checking out the rest of the chapters!

raiga-but-fire: BEOEBOSBSOSSBOSBSKSBDIDN !!!


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, back to the fic. Chapter 2!” Touma said. “I desperately need to know what happens now.

_ “Kazan? Are you there?” _

_ “Y-Yeah. Sorry.” _

_ “Thinking about it now, it’s really hard to believe that we didn’t figure it out earlier.”  _

_ “I mean, yeah. How many boys with one blue and one purple eye do I know?” _

“We’re practically living in a Shounen Anime. I’m honestly surprised that I only know one heterochromatic asshole pretty boy.” Touma said, a smirk present in his voice. 

“Shut up.”

“Okay I will, but only this once!”

_ “Alright, I think we should address the elephant in the room.” Kuro’s voice said, in a serious tone.  _

_ “...How do we keep dating in good conscience when we’re mortal enemies?” _

_ “Exactly.”  _

_ “I’m not going to pull a Maho here and say that I’d choose you over the 7 billion people on this planet.  _

“THIS GUY WATCHED MAHO-” Touma yelled, practically bursting with excitement. 

“Hm. I see. Perhaps they’re a fan of me?”

“People can like superhero shows and cheesy romances too, Yashiro.”

“What? Like you?”

“Yep. Ha, who would expect that?”

“Sometimes the unexpected draws in more fans. Apparently, ever since I did Microwavin, I’ve been getting more and more fans.”

“Ah, yes. The Bad Boy with a Heart of Gold trope. The moment you show off you like puppies or kids they will melt.”

“I do not-”

“Mamori was the first person you called by her first name. You sign every toy that ‘defeats’ you when someone recognizes you as Schraube.”

“Mamori is nice and you would have to be a monster to not sign those toys.”

“Just admit you like kids already.”

“...Alright, fine, but this stays between us.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright, how about we get back to the fic?”

“Please.”

_ “I can understand that. So, I assume this means we’re over?” _

_ “Unless you’re willing to become a good guy, I think so… Kuro, I’ll miss you, but this isn’t going to work. A hero and a villain?” _

_ “...Hngh… I can’t think of a way. I respect you, sure, but I believe in my convictions. The world is a terrible place and it needs to start from the ground up.” _

_ “Have you considered trying to fix society from the inside, instead of burning it all to the ground?”  _

_ “It… It won’t work. None of this will work, Kazan. Our convictions are so strong that it would tear us apart. You believe that this society can be fixed… and I don’t.”  _

_ “God, how can you be so damn nihilistic?! Doesn’t it get exhausting?!” _

_ “...” _

_ Kazan pinched the bridge of his nose.  _

_ “You know what? This shouldn’t be a conversation we’re having on the phone. Meet me at the café?”  _

_ “...Sure.”  _

“Wow. Chapter two’s over and done with, apparently.” Touma said, with a smile. “This is getting good!” 

“Oh, you’re finally finished. I’m writing another comment.”

“The writer’s probably going to scream when they see the comments.”

**Comments**

HeterochromaticPrettyBoyTM: This is  _ seriously  _ getting good. I can barely wait to check out the next chapter. Your writing is amazing, really. I can see the picture in my mind, and I feel absolutely enraptured. 

raiga-but-fire: whejsvsosbsjskYEUSBUSHS !!


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright, let’s move on?” Touma said, smirking. 

“Yes. I’m quite interested to see what happens.” Yashiro replied. 

_Flames practically danced on his lips. Thoughts ran wild, as he ran his fingers through soft hair._

**_This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was supposed to be our breakup._ **

**_...So why the hell am I making out with him?!_ **

“Oh fuck.” Touma said. “Oh _fuck._ I may be a little in love with this right now.” 

“Damn. I wasn’t expecting that.” Yashiro replied from the other line.

_Another kiss quickly quieted those thoughts._

_...A few minutes passed, and Kazan was walking home._

**_Oh my god. Why did I do that?! This was supposed to be a clean breakup! I’m supposed to hate him! How the hell am I supposed to fight Schraube now?!_ **

**_Hmm… well, at least I can probably guarantee that he won’t strike today._ **

_The redhead laid in his bed, contemplating his next move._

**_Was it really only a couple of days ago that I was doodling hearts on my notebook pages? That I was sending small texts with hearts at the end? That I thought that we had a future…? Kuro… how could you do this to me?!_ **

**_Rrgh… this is going nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. Should I take a nap and think about this later? ...Yeah, that’s probably a good idea._ **

_You really think he took that nap?_

_A few hours later, he eventually gave up on trying to sleep and grabbed his phone._

“Mood.” Touma said. 

_He hit the lock button and was greeted by a wallpaper screen of himself and his (ex?) best friend/boyfriend._

**_I… need to change that, don’t I? God, why does his smiling face still make my heart flutter?! He’s the villain! And I’m the hero… stuff like that never even happens in the movies. The hero and the villain can never be friends… or…_ **

_Kazan shook himself out of that train of thought and unlocked his phone._

**_Oh, a text. Let’s see here…_ **

_Kuro: …_

_Kuro: So…_

_*Kuro is typing*_

_Kazan: Hey…_

_Kuro: Ah, good. It’s… hard to type out what I want to say._

_Kazan: Call?_

_Kuro: Please._

_Kazan dialed the number that was at the top of his speed-dial, trying not to think of all the times they talked about mindless things till they fell asleep, and then waking up to a soft breathing on the other line._

**_Agh…_ **

_“...So, my dear Masqueraider…” The voice on the other line spoke._

“Hey, Yashiro. It’s funny how many phone conversations they’re having, seeing as how we’re on the phone.” Touma said. 

“Shut up and read.” Yashiro muttered. 

“Okay, okay.”

_“Kuro. Stop.”_

_“Sorry. For so long… I thought of my bitter rival and my sweet love as separate… but now I know they’re one and the same…”_

_“God, don’t make it harder than it has to be! This won’t… it won’t work!”_

_“What if I’m desperate to make it work?”_

_“That makes two of us, but our convictions-”_

_“Convictions be damned!”_

_“...So, what are you saying? You’d stop trying to destroy the world you hate so much?”_

_“...”_

_“Damn it, Kuro! Your nihilism gets exhausting!”_

_“Kazan, how can you be so optimistic?! You’ve seen how this world treats people that are different!”_

_“Maybe it’s because I’m not from this world!”_

_“Ha, how ironic. The man from this world that’s so desperate to escape falls in love with the hero from another world here to save it.”_

_A sigh escaped Kazan’s lips, as he practically crashed onto the bed._

_“I can’t believe you, Kuro. I can’t.”_

_“Look at me. All my goddamn life someone would look at me and only see the mismatched eyes and strange hair. You were the first person to see past that, and I…”_

_“Kuro… sure, some people are idiots but… destroying it all isn’t the way. You’re gorgeous, just the way you are. And honestly, it’s a little petty.”_

_“Have you met me?”_

_“Haha, right, I should have known.”_

_Kuro broke the lighthearted tone_

_“But, Kazan, it’s not just me. Everyone’s dealing with this. Society’s failed so many, why shouldn’t I burn it down so we can start again?”_

_“But… that would hurt so many people!”_

_“It would be a worthy sacrifice.”_

_“How can you talk about lives like that?!”_

_“Those who are hurt may rise from the ashes.”_

_“May?!”_

_“Hrgh… that was phrased wrong. The world needs to realize that if they keep on this path they’re going to create more monsters like me.”_

_“No. No, you stop right there. You’re not a monster, Kuro.”_

_“I’m the evil Dr. Schraube. Of course I’m a monster.”_

_“You’re not. Even if you are Dr. Schraube… I know that what we had was real.”_

_“...”_

_“You’re a good person, Kuro. Even if you don’t believe that. And I know you don’t want to hurt anyone. You can be redeemed… just come with me!”_

_“I’m too far gone!”_

_“No, you’re not. You’re not like a Genome Monster or a CEO. We’re just a couple of kids that got ourselves lost in translation.”_

_“...Agh…”_

_“Please… come with me?”_

_“...You’re the only one in this world who could convince me to come over to the good side, Kazan.”_

_“Is that a yes?!”_

_“...Yes.”_

“That’s the end of it! It was great!” Touma yelled. 

“Writing a commen- wait, when the hell did the sun come up?!” Yashiro said. 

“Hu…?!” Touma looked up from his phone to see sunlight streaming out his window. 

And then he got a text. 

**Itsutoubasa**

Itsuki: Touma?

Tsubasa: where are you? you’re late!

Touma: oh FUCK

Touma: I DIDN’T SLEEP 

Itsuki: What do you mean you didn’t sleep?!

Touma: I WAS READING THIS REALLY GOOD FANFIC WITH YASHIRO AND THEN OUT OF NOWHERE THE SUN?? IS?? UP???

Tsubasa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

“Touma?” Yashiro spoke. 

“I’m fuckING LATE FOR SCHOOL-!”

“I believe the correct thing to say in this situation is ‘f’”

“That is the exact thing to say, good job, I’ll see you at the office if I survive Kiria and Makoto!”


	4. Chapter 4

Touma ran into the Fortuna Office after school. 

“Sorry I was late!”

“Why were you late, anyway?” Makoto said. “I’m honestly so curious as to what made you forget to sleep.”

Touma rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Uh… I was reading this really good fanfiction by DetectiveGrayPigeon on Ao3 with Yashiro all night and I didn’t even realize I hadn’t slept.”

Goro dropped his phone. 

“Y-You’re raiga-but-fire!”

“Yeah, you caught me. And Yashiro is HeterochromaticPrettyBoyTM.”

Goro looked up. 

“You’re telling me that my favorite commenter is Yashiro Tsurugi himself.”

Touma came to a realization. 

“You’re DetectiveGrayPigeon?!” 

“Y-Yeah? What the fucK I WASN’T EXPECTING THE ACTUAL OUGA AND SCHRAUBE TO READ MY FANFICS-”

Touma pulled out his phone. 

Goro’s phone pinged. 

**New Group Chat: Superhero Show Stans ONLY**

**Members: Futaba Sakura, Goro Akechi, Touma Akagi, Yashiro Tsurugi**

Goro looked up. 

“Fuck yes.”


End file.
